


It's All Right

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (my favorite one tbh), Angst, Bloody Scenes, But with a happy ending, F/M, Fluff In The End, I made it sound a lot worse than what it actually is, Protective Doctor, Tumblr Prompt, just enjoy please, lot of angst tbh, not exactly gory but if you're emophobic you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" There wasn’t time to hide or run away, so the Time Lord prepared himself for the impact, closing his eyes tightly. He heard the shot, but instead of a sharp pain running through his body, he felt nothing, only Rose’s left hand gripping the back of his.</p><p>The Doctor opened his eyes, horrified.</p><p>Rose. "</p><p>During one of their adventures on an alien planet, Rose gets shot by one of the natives and the Doctor has to take care of her. Based on the Tumblr prompt "Imagine person A of your OTP almost getting horribly injured in some sort of accident but person B risks their life to save A".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer n.1: This story is unbetad and it's translated from another language, if there are mistakes PLEASE let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer n.2: There are some bloody scenes in here, it's not gory but it could probably make uncomfortable some emophobic people (it's the fear of blood, not the fear of mcr fans...), you've been warned!
> 
> Disclaimer n.3: I have absolutely no idea how medical things and blood transfusions work so everything I've wrote comes from my 'Scrubs' knowledge and from how the Winchesters heal their bullet injuries... Enjoy! ^.^

The Doctor smiled affectionately watching Rose hop around the streets of Nydijah, the alien planet they were visiting. They had landed during the week of national holiday and all the roads where full of strands for the festivity. When they arrived in the city’s main square they found themselves in the middle of a huge dance floor full of dozens and dozens dancing native aliens.

Picking up his courage, the Doctor cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, and opened his mouth to ask Rose if she wanted to dance when a little boy native of the planet, probably six or seven years old, beat him on time, grabbing the blonde’s right hand and dragging her towards the dance floor with a huge smile on his face.

Rose gave him a half apologetic, half amused glare, and he shook his head with a smile. Even a little kid was braver than him.

The Time Lord put his hands in his pinstriped suit’s trousers, sighing affectionately while Rose and her new knight pirouetted cheerfully around the dance floor. It didn’t last long, though, because suddenly the boy saw one of the other alien kids and, waving goodbye to the blonde kissing her quickly on the cheek, he ran to his friend.

Rose came back to the Doctor, giving him a smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He grabbed one of her hands bringing her close, but just when he was about to ask her to dance they were yet again interrupted. But this time the interruption wasn’t a little boy.

His Time Lord senses heard an unmistakable shot coming from a near alley. Probably the planet’s inhabitants didn’t notice it or mistook it for the noise of the fireworks in the sky above their heads, but the Doctor knew how to recognize the sound of a gun being fired when he heard it, and that was definitively it.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rose confused, watching the Time Lord’s expression suddenly change. The Doctor only said ‘follow me’ before he started running towards the source of the noise. In less than no time they arrived in a dark alley and in front of them there were two aliens.

One of them was little and evidently terrified while the other one was roughly gripping his shirt collar with a squat hand. With the other hand he was holding an intimidating gun, but none of them seemed wounded so it meant that the noise the Doctor had heard was caused by the bigger one shooting in the air or missing his target.

“Oi!” exclaimed Rose, furious, approaching the two aliens. The Doctor reached her in a couple of steps, slightly panicked, and grabbed her arm pulling her behind him, away from the gun “What do you think you’re doing?”

The alien, whose blue skin seemed almost black in the alley’s shadow, glared at her, tightening his grip on his victim’s throat.

“What do you think I’m doing with this?” he asked mockingly, pointing the weapon at the two intruders. The Doctor straightened up a bit, just to be sure Rose was fully covered.

“Well, I could tell you what you’re _not_ doing, if you want” said the Time Lord casually, trying to hide his nervousness. He wasn’t afraid of a gun, but he was definitely terrified of what it could do to Rose.

“Oh yeah?” asked the big alien, forgetting for a moment about his victim who was little by little becoming unconscious because of his attacker’s tight grip “And how are you and your little _minskjha_ planning to stop me, exactly?”

Rose frowned, folding her arms on her chest. The Tardis hadn’t translated that word, which probably meant it was a swearword. Judging by the Doctor’s sudden stiff posture and hard expression, the blonde nodded at her theory, trying to soothe her alien caressing his arm while he clenched his fists on his sides.

Without warning, the Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his bigger on the inside pockets and aimed it at the enemy’s right hand: the priority at the moment was to save the poor victim from his attacker’s hand before it was too late. Rose came out from behind him, standing by his side to watch the scene.

With a growl, the blue alien let his victim go, staring confused at his hand as if it was burning. The little one fell on the ground, taking a big inhale like a man resurfacing from an apnea, and, standing up on his three unstable legs, he ran towards the main square, looking for help.

When he recovered from the confusion, the attacker turned towards the two intruders, glaring at them with what Rose could only define as pure hate.

“Oh, you’re gonna be sorry for it” he growled, pointing his gun at the Doctor.

There wasn’t time to hide or run away, so the Time Lord prepared himself for the impact, closing his eyes tightly. He heard the shot, but instead of a sharp pain running through his body, he felt nothing, only Rose’s left hand gripping the back of his.

The Doctor opened his eyes, horrified.

 _Rose_.

At the last moment the blonde had jumped in front of him and had protected his body from the bullet.

For a moment everything stayed still, then Rose fell on her knees, one hand around her abdomen and the other reaching for the Doctor.

Without much of a glare at the other alien, the Time Lord kneeled down beside his companion, gripping her shoulders to look at her. A crimson strain was expanding along her blue t-shirt, well visible even under the dim moonlight. Rose stared for a moment at her own stomach before turning to the Doctor, undoubtedly terrified.

“Hey, Rose, it’s all right, look at me” said the Time Lord urgently, grabbing her face in his hands, trying not to panic. Not far away he heard fight noises and he realized that some cops had come to take care of the criminal. The criminal who had hurt his Rose “I need you to keep your eyes open, did you hear me?”

“O-Okay” answered the blonde with a scared little voice that made her sound a lot younger. Swallowing down a sob, the Doctor stood up, taking Rose in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. She let out a pained cry caused by the sudden movement and he cursed in his native language.

Shooting a quick glance at the cops, he found them busy trying to hold down the criminal and they probably hadn’t noticed the two travellers, so the Doctor started running towards the Tardis, avoiding the main streets to stay away from the traffic and to not create panic in the natives.

“Rose, you have to make pressure on the wound” said the Time Lord after a while, speaking against the girl’s blond hair “Whatever you do don’t close your eyes, don’t you dare, understood?”

Rose nodded doing what she was told and the Doctor bowed his head for a moment to look at her face. Her eyes were staring at the street straight ahead of them and tears of pain kept streaming down her cheeks. Her teeth were clenched tightly and he kissed for a moment her forehead, trying without much success to soothe her pain, without stopping running towards their time machine.

The bullets of the weapons of the planet Nydijah were quite particular: instead of piercing the target, they were made to stay inside the body of the victim, where they slowly started expanding, causing a damn lot of pain to whoever was so unfortunate to find themselves in such a situation. The victim would then die mainly for two reasons: if the bullet had hit a vital organ or if, in the expanding phase, it caused so much pain to kill of exhaustion the poor unfortunate.

Finally the Doctor turned into the alley where they had parked the Tardis and he almost cried of joy.

“Rose! We’re almost there, hold on” the Doctor suddenly paled when he realized that Rose was slowly losing consciousness. Her head rested heavily against his shoulder and her hands on her abdomen kept twitching and relaxing, as if she was trying to make pressure but she wasn’t strong enough “No no no no no no no, Rose stay awake, don’t close your eyes, _please_ ”

When he reached the doors he shouldered them open, glad that the Tardis had already unlocked them. Without stopping at the console to set the coordinates to the vortex (he was sure that in a case of emergency like this the Tardis would do it for him) the Doctor immediately ran towards the infirmary.

Gently lying Rose down on the bed, the Doctor quickly took off his trench coat and jacket to work more freely. His companion was as white as a sheet. Her eyes were half closed and she was looking around herself confused, as if she couldn’t understand where she was. The Doctor stopped breathing when he saw that his human’s t-shirt was fully covered in blood and so were her hands and forearms. His own shirt and hands were covered in his companion’s blood, too, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to fight down the urge to throw up.

Launching himself into action, the Doctor immediately turned on a computer to scan Rose’s abdomen and see how deep her injury was, and in the meantime he took off her hoodie and rose up her t-shirt to have a better access to the wound. While he was working he kept talking to the girl, trying to keep her awake.

“It’s all right, Rose” he said, frantically looking for the necessary to heal her, which wasn’t easy since his hand were shaking “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry”

Approaching his patient, the Doctor consulted the results of the scan and sighed relieved. The bullet hadn’t hit any vital organ. Rose was safe. Relatively.

He immediately grabbed a pair of tweezers and hovered around the wound, just on the right side of the girl’s navel.

“This will hurt a bit” he warned, feeling guilty, before slipping the tip of the tweezers into the open wound, reaching for the bullet. Rose cried out in pain but not as much as the Doctor had anticipated. Trying to stop the shaking of his hands, the Time Lord finally pulled out the bullet from the injury. Rose was starting to lose sensibility, and that was not a good sign.

Now without bullet, the blonde started bleeding even more than before. Grabbing the first gauze he found, the Doctor made pressure on the girl’s abdomen, considering his next move.

First of all, he needed to close the injury. Picking up needle and thread from a counter, the Doctor started healing his patient. He was halfway through his work when Rose put one of her blood covered hands on the side of his face, drawing his attention to her.

Turning towards his companion, the Time Lord reached out with his free hand, caressing the side of her neck.

“Doc… Doctor” whispered Rose, forcing herself to open her eyes “It’s.. S’ all right.. I… I-“

But she didn’t get to end her sentence because her eyes slowly closed and her head fell limp to the side. The Doctor stood still for a moment and if it wasn’t for Rose’s faint heartbeat under his fingertips telling him she was alive he would have probably broke down.

Even more determined than before, the Time Lord kept doing his work. After he mended the wound he considered his next priority: Rose had lost a lot of blood.

Without thinking about it twice, the man grabbed an empty sack of blood that lied on the counter and unceremoniously put the needle in his left arm’s vein. He probably broke some capillaries but he couldn’t bring himself to care, all he was concerned about was Rose’s safety. When he was satisfied with the content of the sack of blood, he took the needle out his vein and carefully put a clear one into Rose’s arm.

Last thing to do. The Time Lord, now slightly dizzy but not less resolute, grabbed some gauze bandages and a bottle of disinfectant and started cleaning up the injury before he carefully covered it. When he was done he directed his attention to clean up Rose’s arms and hands.

Her abdomen and chest were still covered in blood, but he wasn’t comfortable invading her privacy, even if it was to make sure all that blood didn’t make infection, so he pressed a bottom on the side of the bed and watched as a shower-like machine descended on Rose. The shower sent out a grey steam that disinfected the girl’s skin. When the machine stopped the Doctor was surprised to find out that Rose, as well as having now clean skin, wasn’t wearing her previous clothes anymore but was in her fluffy pyjamas.

“Thanks, old girl” he said to the ceiling, earning a happy hum from the Tardis, responsible of the fact.

Now that Rose was safe, the Doctor let out a sigh. It was all right, Rose would wake up in a couple of hours, he just had to wait.

Reaching the bed, the Time Lord lowered his head to leave a long kiss on his companion’s forehead, glad that everything had turned out well.

Rose’s previously pale face was slowly recovering color when the Doctor, ordering his time machine to keep an eye on their human, went into the bathroom to take a shower, washing away that day (and Rose’s blood) from his skin. When he came back to the infirmary he carried Rose to her room with a little help from the Tardis, but, once there, he didn’t turn to go back to the console room or the library.

On the contrary, after taking out the needle from her arm (she didn’t need it anymore, his Time Lord blood circulating in her body would help her recover more quickly) he laid down on the bed next to her, slowly caressing her hair while she slept.

He almost lost her once. He wouldn’t let it happen again.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose woke up feeling weak and disorientated. The events that had reduced her to this state suddenly came back to her mind and she abruptly sat up, looking for some danger around her. She realized she was in her room in the Tardis and in that moment a sharp pain ran from her abdomen through her body.

Moaning in pain, the blonde laid down on the bed, covering her stomach with both her arms.

She had been shot, she suddenly realized, rising up her pijamas shirt and looking apprehensively at the gauze-covered wound on her abdomen. The inside of her elbow was covered with gauze, too, and she swallowed hard. She must have lost a lot of blood, she thought covering her abdomen, the Doctor must have been so worried about her.

The Doctor! Rose started frantically looking around her for the Time Lord and her hazel eyes stopped on her favourite alien, asleep beside her.

He was lying on his side, facing her. His hair, instead of sticking up defying gravity, flopped down on his forehead, his face was paler than usual and his freckles were more evident. His shirt’s sleeves were rolled up and Rose noticed concerned that there was a bruise on the inside of his elbow and her heart broke at the realization that he had caused it while doing a blood transfusion.

Snuggling beside him, Rose shyly raised a hand and started caressing gently the side of his face, grazing with her fingers a sideburn. The Doctor made a little happy sound in his sleep, smiling slightly and hiding his nose in the pink pillow.

The blonde laughed gently, moving her hand so she could twist her fingers in his hair. He shivered at the sensation and sleepily opened one eye, looking around still half asleep. When his gaze settled on Rose he widened both his eyes.

“Rose!” he exclaimed, sitting up a bit, watching her with concert “How do you feel? Does the injury hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Are you-“

“Hey, calm down” laughed the blonde, trying to soothe him “I’m fine, I just feel a bit tried…”

“It’s because you lost a lot of blood” explained the Time Lord with a murmur, focusing his gaze behind her shoulder “I did a transfusion and my blood should help you recover more quickly, but you still lost a lot of blood…”

Feeling guilty for making him so worried, Rose put her head under his chin, hugging him with one arm. He let out a shaking sigh and crushed her tightly against his chest, wrapping her in both his arms.

“Never do that again” he said with hoarse voice, pressing his freckled nose into her blond hair “I was so worried about you”

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she answered against his neck, leaving a quick kiss on the column of his throat. He shivered in response, holding her even more tightly “But I’m not sorry for saving your life”

“I would’ve regenerated” replied the Time Lord stubbornly, shaking his head “You’ve only got a chance”

“You would’ve still died, regeneration or not” murmured Rose, caressing delicately the bruise on his left arm. He withdrew enough to touch her forehead with his, closing his eyes tightly.

Ignoring for a moment the goose bumps caused by the proximity with his face, the blonde gently caressed his hair, trying to calm him.

“Hey, I’m here and I’m fine” she whispered, as if talking out loud would have ruined the moment “There’s nothing to worry about”

The Doctor suddenly opened his eyes and watched her closely, his irises slightly watery. Rose smiled at him, kissing his cheek quickly. For a moment he stayed still, holding his breath, and she thought she had done something wrong, but just when she was about to withdraw the Doctor tightened his grip on her, putting his chin on her head.

“Go back to sleep, Rose” he said in a low voice, caressing her back with slow movements “We’ll stay here in the vortex until you’re fully recovered, I want you ready for our next adventure”

“You need to rest, too” she replied, furrowing her brow.

“I’ll stay right here until you wake up, alright?” he suggested sweetly. As much as he wanted to leave Rose alone to rest, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to separate from her even if he wanted to, and he was almost certain that she didn’t mind him sleeping with her.

The blonde nodded against his chest, unintentionally tickling his neck with her nose, snuggling beside him, putting her arms under her chin while she felt herself being drawn into sleep. Leaving one last kiss on her Time Lord’s collarbone, Rose fell asleep, feeling finally safe.

Only when the Doctor was sure Rose was deeply asleep he dared to reciprocate the kiss, grazing her forehead with his cold lips. He was really exhausted and certainly some hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

He stayed for a couple of minutes watching his sleeping human, thinking where to bring her on their next adventure to cheer her up. Maybe Elvis would do it.

Sighing happily, the Doctor nuzzled Rose’s head before letting himself fall asleep, which was easier than usual thanks to having his human safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If so, leave me a comment or even just a kudos, it would really mean a lot ^.^ see you next time guys! ❤


End file.
